magifandomcom-20200222-history
Olba
Olba (オルバ, Oruba) is a Pirate, and a prominent member of Aum Madaura’s Crew. When the crew was captured, he, along with his companions, was sent to Sindria, where he currently resides. Appearance Olba is a small and thin boy. He has dark and disheveled hair, tied in a long pony-tail. He has the right side of his head shaved. In his left ear, he has an earring, whose form is that of a chain ended in spike. He has several tribal-style tatoos, three in his head and two in his abdominals. He has no right hand, and in its place he had his magic tool. He wears a robe that covers his shoulders, and a fur skirt. He also wears high boots. All Aum Madaura's pirates have some viking style. Personality Olba is extremely loyal to Aum Madaura, the person he thinks he owes his life. He's kind with his "little brothers", and always played with the youngest with a smile. All Aum Madaura's pirates rely and depend on him despite not being the oldest, and he seems to have some sense of leadership. Even if he's a good companion, he had no problems with attacking, robbing and kidnapping, and he had no mercy to Aum Madaura's enemies. Even though, all of this could be because of Aum Madaura's brain-washing. He's been showed to be thankful, since he thanked Alibaba when the latert managed to spare the pirates' life, and offered him to serve him. History A little is known about Olba's past but, he, like many of his fellow pirates, was a child collected by Aum Madaura in order to be part of her crew. He said he was saved by her when he was a child in poverty, but since Aum Madaura kidnapped children and brain-washed them, it's probably that Olba was kidnapped too. Plot Pirates Arc Olba's seen next to Aum Madaura playing with some of his "little brothers" in a village, at which his companions are looting. Two crew members inform Aum Madaura that a big ship is near. This is the ship in where Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana are traveling. Morgiana looks toward the shore and realizes that the village is burning. Then Olba appears inside of a gravity bubble, and says to the ship's people to give him all their stuff. When they ask him who is he, he uses his magic tool to make Aum Madaura's ship emerge from the sea, and answers, with a sadistic smile, that they are pirates. Then, the pirates tackle Aladdin and the others' ship, and use more magic tools. Aladdin and his friends face the pirates, who don't know how to react, and Olba confronts them. He puts the foursome into one of his bubbles and throws them to the sea. Hakuryuu makes some plants grow and fights against the pirates, defeating most of them (and their tools) with ease. To avoid the complete defeat, Olba takes the ship's captain as a hostage and steals the merchandise. Then the pirate ship immerse again. They arrive at their pirate base, a fortress, where Aum Madaura is waiting. The pirates make a banket, and Aum Madaura praises Olba for his good job. Then Aladdin's group arrives, because they want to save the kidnapped children. Olba tells Burol to attack them, and all pirates shoot with their magic tools, but Aladdin uses his Harhar Rasars and counteracts their offensive. Olba orders Alon, Yon and Byouk to jump, and wraps them with his Ala Rasars, from where they attack again Alibaba and company. The pirates get into holes in their fortress from which they can attack without being hit, but Morgiana hunts them. After that, Olba and his friends are captured. Aum Madaura then intervenes and attacks Alibaba and his group with more magic tools, but they manage to survive. When Aladdin and the others reach where Aum Madaura is, Olba's with some other pirates wielding a sword, in order to protect her. When her Holy Mother Halo Fan is useless against the protagonists except from Hakuryuu, Olba leads the pirates to fight them. While Alibaba and Hakuryuu are fighting, Olba helps Aum Madaura to escape, but they are captured by Aktia's Kingdom army. When Hakuryuu kills Aum Madaura, Olba's in shock state manages to get rid of the ropes that bind him, and attacks Hakuryuu with fury. He fails, and Hakuryuu coldly tells him that there's no reason to be sad since he and the other pirates were mere tools to Aum Madaura, that they were not loved since the beginning. Olba watches for a last time the corpse of his deceased "mother" and begins to fall into depravity. Alibaba talks with Aktia's soldiers and convinces them to let the pirates go to Sindria. Then Alibaba approaches Olba, and tells him to be strong since now all the other pirates depend on him. Olba's Rukh becames white again and departs with his "little brothers" to Sindria, thanking Alibaba and swearing that he will never forgive Hakuryuu. Abilities Olba (and the other Aum Madaura's children) has a little more magoi than the average people. He say's he's sure about that because he saw Aum Madaura using a magic tool to examine their magoi quantity.Night 133, Pages 6-7 Olba Ala Rasas.png|Ala Rasars Ala Rasas1.png|Ala Rasars hidden as a hook Magic Magic Tools Ala Rasars (Floating Shell) : It is a Magic Tool that Olba uses. It uses Gravity Magic to create a ball that can make things float. The ball can be used on oneself or on others. Relationships Aum Madaura Olba was extremely loyal to Aum Madaura, whom he saw and loved as his real mother. He performed without hesitating any order she gave him. Aum Madaura’s Crew Despite not being the oldest, he was considered the "big brother" of Aum Madaura's children, and all the pirates love and respect him. Olba sees them as his family and protects them, and is very kind with the youngest. Alibaba Alibaba saved Olba and the other pirates from death, sending them to Sindria. Because of that, Olba is very grateful to Alibaba, and even offered to serve him. Also, he thinks he's a strange person.Night 133, Pages 6-7 Hakuryuu Ren Olba deeply hates Hakuryuu for killing Aum Madaura, and said that he cannot forgive him for that. Trivia *The name "Olba" is possibly a play on of the word "Heart, core, within" قلب in Arabic (pronounced: kulb in Quranic Arabic, pronounced Olb in Eastern Arabic, the "a" at the end of the name makes the name translate literally into "Her Heart" or "Within her") possibly refrencing Olba's ability to put himself within a bubble. Maybe can be reference of Olba being the "core" of the pirates, since he was the "older brother" of the crew. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Aktia Kingdom Category:Sindria